Hermione and HarryDraco
by lysse12
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's about Harry and Hermione falling in love and Draco and Hermione having a secret affair. Find out what happens when Harry finds out.
1. Chapter 1

~This is my first fanfic, so hope you like it!~  
Chapter 1  
  
"Come on, Mom!" Hermione yelled as she ran out of her house, to her car. Hermione had changed during the summer. Her skin had a dark tint on it. She had been working out that summer, so she had a very slim body. Her hair had been straightened and it shone in the bright sun, being the envy of every girl. "We're going to be late!" Her mother, breathing heavily because her daughter rushed her out of the house came out and started the car. The two drove to the train station, Hermione urging her mother to go faster.  
  
Hermione ran through the magical gateway of 9 ¾ leading to the Hogwarts Express. She had been waiting all summer to get back to school. Like all teens at this age, she liked to be with her friends a lot and couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron again.  
  
She quickly gave her luggage to the attendant and rushed onto the train. She hurriedly glanced through each compartment doorway, looking for some kind of sign of Ron or Harry.  
  
All of a sudden, she could hear familiar voices coming from the last door. Sure enough, Harry and Ron were sitting there, playing with their Famous Witch and Wizard Cards. "Hermione!," shouted Harry happily. He looked different, he had contacts in, and he looked good without his glasses. His hair was spiked up and made him look real cute. He quickly stood up wanting to give her hug and greet her, spilling all his cards on the ground. But he didn't seem to care. He embraced Hermione passionately, while she returned it. "Hey," yelled Ron. "Thanks for being careful with my cards." He bent down to pick up his cards and then greeted Hermione with a hug, but, Hermione noticed, not as enthusiastic as Harry's.  
  
"So, what have you been doing during the summer, Herms?" asked Harry. "Well," Hermione began. "We got a new pool in our backyard and I've been swimming in it for most of the summer." Yea, I noticed your tan. You sure look a lot prettier, too. thought Harry, shaking his head to snap himself out of his thoughts. "I like your hair, also," he said. "It looks very nice." "Thanks, Harry. Anyway," said Hermione noticing Harry's dazed off look. "I tried to write to you, but I was afraid your aunt and uncle might have gotten mad again." "That's ok, Herms," said Harry. He smiled at Hermione. "It's great to see your smile again," Hermione said. Harry grinned even broader. "Well, if you two don't mind, I'm going to go get some snacks. Or should I stay, to make sure you two don't do anything," asked Ron. What he got as an answer was a hard jab in the ribs from Harry and a harsh look from Hermione. "Actually, if you don't mind Ron, I'll go get them for you. I need to get up and walk a little. I'll get your snacks and see if I can spot any other people, ok?" asked Hermione. "Oh yes! I finally got her to do service for me!" Ron said enthusiastically. Hermione glared at him, collected his money and Harry's, and stepped out of the compartment.  
  
She made her way down the shaking hallway. She met up with Lavender and Ginny, Ron's younger sister.  
  
"Hey girls," she exclaimed. "How are you?" She gave them both quick hugs, for that was all she could do with the limited space in the hallway. "We're good," replied Lavender. "We were just on our way to see Harry and Ron. Can you show us where they are?" "Sure," said Hermione, as she pointed out the correct door for them. "Thanks, girl. See you at the castle." Lavender and Ginny walked down the opposite direction.  
  
Hermione looked down after them and smiled. I'm glad I'm back! She thought. She continued on her way down the hallway, when something all of a sudden grabbed her arm sharply and she was pulled into a compartment. She was thrusted into the seat and she looked up to look at her captors. Sure enough, they were the exact people she thought they would be. Crabbe and Goyle looked dumb as usual, standing behind Malfoy. Hermione remembered the first time she laid eyes on Draco. She had thought he was the most handsome young man she had ever seen. But when she realized how mean and snotty he was, she had mentally scolded herself to be more careful about what she thought. Now, he was five years older than then that boy she used to have a slight crush on.  
  
"What do you want now, Malfoy?" she asked impatiently. She didn't like Malfoy and especially didn't want to be alone with him and his goons. "I just have a message for you to send to your two geek friends," he said as a slight grin creeped up on his face. "Tell them that I'm not going to take any crap from them this year, so they should just leave me alone and to not start any problems." Then he smiled defiantly. "Or else!" "Oh," said Hermione. "What's that supposed to mean? You won't scare us with that stupid dialog of yours." "Just tell them that, ok?" he demanded. "Whatever," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "May I leave now?" "Not just yet," Malfoy said slyly. "Crabbe, Goyle, leave." The two giant sized boys left, looking as stupid as ever. "Now," he said, all of a sudden to close for comfort. He sat beside her and put his arm around her waist. She squirmed, trying to get out of his grip. He held on tight and didn't let Hermione go. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get away from him.  
  
"What are you doing?! Let go of me! Now!"  
  
She struggled even harder, but he pulled her tighter with equal strength. She couldn't get away. He had her. Malfoy realized that she was giving up and placed his lips gently on hers. She started to pull away immediately, but he was ready for it. He pressed them harder and harder, forcing her to kiss him back. He slowly started to lean on her, wrapping his arms more and more around Hermione's delicate waist.  
  
I'm actually allowing him to do this, Hermione thought. And even worse, I think I'm kindda enjoying it. Then, slowly but surly, he pulled away. But he quickly returned, giving her a more passionately kiss then the first. By then, he was laying on top of her, caressing her hair as he softly kissed her. Then, Hermione realized that she was kissing him with equal passion, running her fingers through his hair. God! She's beautiful! Draco thought. He pushed away from her and looked her in the eyes. She looked back, not with hatred like Draco thought but with something else that he couldn't put his finger on.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. He started to stand, but was pulled back down by Hermione. They kissed again, and again. Then, the pair heard the compartment door being banged on.  
  
They broke apart quickly as Harry and Ron ran into the compartment. Fortunately, the two friends didn't see the pair together. All they saw was them pushing each other away, making it look like they were fighting and pushing each other around.  
  
"Let go of her!" cried Harry, stepping up to check if Hermione was alright while Ron pulled Malfoy out of the compartment to shove him into his two dummies, waiting outside.  
  
"Are you alright, Hermione?" asked Harry, being very concerned.  
  
"Yes, I think so." She couldn't believe what she just did. I like him. She realized. She was shocked and Harry could feel her body tense up with fear.  
  
"You sure you're ok?" asked Harry. "Yes," she assured Harry, though she didn't feel ok. She felt confused and a tingling feeling was spreading across her lips. She licked them quickly and the feeling disappeared. "Well," began Harry. "Let's get back to our compartment and enjoy those snacks Ron got for us."  
  
He and Hermione walked out of the compartment. Ron followed them and they walked past the trio of bad guys. Hermione made the mistake of glancing up at Malfoy. He was looking back at her, right in the eye. He gave her a questioning look and then changed his look to hatred before Ron and Harry saw him staring at her. The trio walked back to their compartment and sat down. Ron had gotten some treats instead (the cart was on the other side of the train) and the three friends ate.  
  
Ron got up a couple minutes later claiming that he had to go to the bathroom. He quickly gave a wink to Harry, one that Hermione didn't notice. Ron stepped out of the compartment and closed the door, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.  
  
Hermione was looking at a card she got out of her chocolate frogs container. Harry looked at her and sat there transfixed by her beauty. Then he got a sudden urge to kiss her.  
  
"Hermione," he said softly. "Yes," she said looking up. "You are so beautiful," he said as he cupped her cheek in his hand.  
  
He came in for a kiss. Hermione hesitated first, but gave in at the end. His kiss wasn't as good as Malfoy's but she still enjoyed it. She loved Harry, but she didn't know how to deal with all the feelings she was experiencing. She was still kissing Harry, and she pushed on top of him, loving him even more. He slid his hand down her back, and then back up. He stopped kissing her on the lips and moved down to the neck. Like Draco, she ran her fingers through his hair as he came back up and gently caressed her lips on his. She wanted this moment to last forever, but unfortunately the couple could feel the train slow down. Ron came back in and the two separated.  
  
When the trio was getting on the carriage that would carry them to the castle, Harry asked a very important question that Hermione had been longing to hear for quite some time.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" he asked.  
  
And then she kissed him, right there in the road, very passionately and gently. He kissed her back and helped her into the carriage with the largest grin ever. He climbed in and closed the carriage door.  
  
Draco Malfoy glared at that door. He had thought that something had happened between him and Hermione. "I'll have you Hermione, with or without little Potter there holding your hand." Then he walked to his carriage and got in, slamming the door.  
  
Then, the carriages road up the long twisting path to the castle where our heroes will have their 5th year of Hogwarts.  
~Thanx for reading my first chapter. Please write me at flower_gal12@yahoo.com and tell me how you think of it.~  
  
~I would like to thank Rita for being a great friend and inspiring me to write.Thanx girl~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The carriages came to a stop in front of a large castle. Hogwarts. The castle that had been around for.who knows how long. filled with magic and secrets that not even the headmaster Dumbledore could possibly dream of.  
  
The group of friends got out of their carriage and headed towards the castle, Harry and Hermione hand-in-hand. Ron noticed the hands of his two friends and just grinned, but he had some sort of depression in his eye. Then there was Malfoy, trying not to stare at Hermione, in case someone saw him, but he would always find himself looking at her, amazed and angry at the same time.  
  
The 5th years reached the castle and walked up the stone steps to the entrance hall, ready for a new year at Hogwarts. The students knew that this year was going to be difficult, for you could see it in all of their eyes. Lord Voldemort was about with his old and new followers, no body knew who was on the good side or the bad.  
  
They entered the school ready for the big feast that was ahead of them. The trio of friends sat down at their table and began to chat, Hermione and Harry of course sitting together. At the Slytherin table, Malfoy was seated to where he could watch the love-sick couple.  
  
Professor McGonagall came in and placed a dirty worn hat on a very rickety stool that looked like it would tip over if she wasn't there to hold it in its place. The 1st years walked up the narrow path leading to the front of the room. Then, the brim of the hat opened wide, like a mouth. All of the students ended their conversations to listen to the old hat as it said:  
  
Welcome to Hogwarts One and all I've been placed here to talk to you In this very hall I will tell you where to live For I can read your minds I can read your secrets And what you've wanted to leave behind So come and sit On my friend, the stool And I'll tell you where to go At Hogwarts, the best school  
  
The hall burst with applause for the rugged hat's song. McGonagall stood up and called the names of the first years as they placed the hat on their head and went where they were told.  
  
"Not a lot of Gryffindors this year, huh?." said Ron watching as the Slytherin table filled up with many of the newcomers. "Is the hat bugged or something?," asked Harry. "No body can bug that thing," cried Hermione, her usual smart self. "That old hat is in Professor Dumbledore's office, and surly no one would mess with any of those things.  
  
Harry, remembering his accident last year with one of Dumbledore's fascinating objects, slowly put his hands around Hermione's waist and silenced her with a light peck on her cheek.  
  
Behind, Draco's face flushed with anger.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron's friends all burst about talk about Harry and Hermione's relationship when they saw how affectionate Harry was with her. The pair answered numerous questions about what had happened earlier that day.  
  
"Students," shouted Dumbledore as the hall grew quiet. "You may now eat."  
  
The food, as always, magically appeared in front of the students as they began to eat to their stomach's delight. The trio and a number of their friends continued their conversation as they ate the delicious food.  
  
"What's wrong, Draco?," asked Goyle. "Yea," mumbled Crabbe, his mouth full of chicken and beans.  
  
"Please talk when your mouth is empty, Crabbe," said Malfoy, picking off the bits of food that had landed on him. "Or better yet, don't talk to me at all." "I'm in a bad mood."  
  
"I know what's wrong with him," squeaked a first year.  
  
"Excuse me, you little twit," exclaimed Draco. "How would you know what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Well, since you have been staring at the Gryffindor table the whole feast," explained the little boy. "I would say that you are angry about something. And the way your eyes are directed to, I would say that you're jealous of Harry Potter about something."  
  
Draco flushed and shoved the little boy aside making him fall down. The eating Slytherins just turned and grinned as they went back to talking and enjoying their meal.  
  
Draco shoved his tray aside and laid his head on the table. Goyle just patted his back and continued devouring the chicken legs, one after another.  
  
When the feast was over, Harry was asked to lead the first years to their dormitories before the other left the hall. He exclaimed a quick apology to Hermione and left. When the first years were out, the other students could go about their business. Hermione and Ron left together, talking about how to deal with Snape during their Potions classes when Crabbe came up the two. "McGonagall wants to see you, Weasly." He grumbled in his usual stupid expression.  
  
"Thanks," Ron said uncertainly, wondering why he was being so nice.  
  
With a quick word with Hermione, Ron left and Hermione was alone in the hall, walking towards the picture of the fat lady.  
  
"Why?" asked a familiar voice. Hermione jumped as Draco stepped out from behind the dark curtain.  
  
"Why, what?" replied Hermione, calming herself down again.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," he exclaimed as he gripped her by her shoulders and shook lightly. "I thought we had something, even you wanted it. You know it!"  
  
He released her and put his head in his hands.  
  
Hermione reached to comfort him, but he quickly withdrew, looking up to reveal a face full of anger and grief.  
  
Hermione was shocked by the glace she got from him and stepped back.  
  
Draco grabbed her and placed his lips harshly on hers, giving her a powerful and forceful kiss that was filled with as much passion that Hermione had ever felt. She reluctantly received the kiss and kissed back.  
  
Hermione was the one who withdrew this time. She pushed Draco away, scolding herself mentally for her own betrayal and ran down the hall to her common room.  
  
She pushed through the portrait door and rushed past everyone including Harry, covering her face with her hands to hide her tears. Without a word and many questioning looks, they let her past as she ran up the marble steps to her dormitory.  
  
Hermione was left alone that night, with her grief that no one knew was about.  
  
Knowing she would have some explaining to do in the morning, Hermione pulled her curtains around her bed and thought of the best excuse she could come up with, ready for the approaching day. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning, Hermione was busy with many questions about what happened the night before. Her excuse for her tears was that a very old dog (nonexistent) died and she was very close to the aged animal. Her friends comforted her in the dinning hall at breakfast, telling her stories about their dead pets, Hermione hanging on every word making the story she made more real.  
  
"Darn!," shouted Ron when he came back from receiving the three's schedules. "We have Potions first period with our best buds, the Slytherins!"  
  
"Well this day just keeps getting better and better," said Hermione, repeating the sarcasm in Ron's voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, Herms," said Harry. "I hate to see you like this, sad and overloaded. I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione felt like she would die. She would have given anything in the world than having to lie to Harry, but she knew she had to. Tears welled up in her eyes, making Harry hug her and comfort her all he knew how.  
  
"No," whispered Hermione into Harry's ear as they embraced. "I'm sorry."  
  
Leaving Harry confused at her comment, Hermione got up and walked with Lavender to get their books for their next classes.  
  
"Harry?" asked Ron, noticing the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Oh," Harry said as he lightly shaked himself, making his face return to normal, but he was still thinking about what Hermione just said and why she would apologize to him. "Yea," he said. "I'm ok."  
  
"Well, we better go get our books for Professor Pain in the Patokie's potion's class," replied Ron, still not reassured but Harry's delayed answer.  
  
The two friends walked down the hall after Hermione and Lavender, Harry saying silently to himself that he wouldn't ask Hermione about what she said.   
  
In the friend's worst class, Ron was fussing over his rotting rat's tails, slicing them and trying to hold his nose at the same time from the stench. Harry and Hermione were talking about their summers softly while the class worked on their pop quizzes.  
  
"Lavender," growled Professor Snape as he looked at the girl as if she was something foul growing under his nose. "Yes sir?" asked Lavender quietly as the class lowered their voices to hear Snape's first criticized remark for the year. "Your rat tails look hideous!" "Well see, sir, these are the ones you gave me, even though they were disintegrating and fouling up the air." "No, you silly girl, look at the way you're cutting them. It's awful!" "That's the best I could do with ingredients in poor condition, sir." "Are you saying that I'm a bad teacher and gave you poor ingredients on purpose?!" "No, sir.." "10 points from Gryffindor for Miss Lavender's complaints," interrupted Snape.  
  
The students all looked at each other in shock. "The best first year argument I've ever heard!," cried a student in the back who on the Hogwart's paper staff. The young boy started writing furiously on a notepad, his potion's partner whispering stuff in his ear, the two boy's eyes opening with enjoyment.  
  
Professor Snape didn't notice (amazingly because the boys made do much ruckus) and went back to his desk.  
  
Lavender limply went back to her rotting rat tails and began to cut once again.  
  
"What are you doing, Miss Lavender?" asked Snape without looking up from his desk work. "You've already received a zero on this quiz for interrupting the class."  
  
Shocked and angry, Lavender threw her things in her cauldron, causing a loud *Bonk* to echo throughout the room.  
  
"Another 10 points Lavender. Keep it up and you might succeed into getting a detention.", remarked Snape.  
  
Everyone was quiet in his class that point forward, even Harry and Hermione wouldn't look at each other, for they were afraid that they would start talking to them without thinking.   
The rest of the day went on fine. All of the classes were great.  
  
Harry got to fly his broom for the first time since school let out the year before. The Weasley twins had to drag him from his broom to get him off of it, or otherwise he would have stayed on it for the rest of the night.  
  
While walking back from the flying spree, Harry and Hermione talked constantly. They couldn't believe how much they liked talking to each other.  
  
"And then, Dudley ran out of the house screaming that his butt was on fire and it was just a spark!", Harry said, laughing.  
  
Hermione was laughing, too, when Harry grew silent, looked around to make sure no one was about and slowly put his arms around Hermione's waist.  
  
She smiled and placed her arms around Harry's neck and broad shoulders.  
  
Then, they kissed. It was long and felt great. It was the best thing Hermione had felt that whole day. She enjoyed every second of it.  
  
They went into a dark corner and smooched some more, hoping that the teachers wouldn't catch them.  
  
A loud *Meow* pulled the two apart. Mr. Filch's cat came up beside the pair, meowing as loud as his aged voice could allow him to.  
  
Harry and Hermione grabbed each other's hands and took off at a run, all the way to the common room.  
  
No one was in the common room either, so they happily took the couch and rubbed up together by the fire.  
  
"I love you, Hermione," Harry whispered softly into her ear. He kissed her cheek lightly and leaned back.  
  
"I love you, Harry," she replied, grinning sheepishly, preparing herself for another kiss. Instead, it never came. She looked up to find herself and Harry looking at Ron, Lavender, and Ginny. Ginny started to cry, and she ran up to her dormitory. Lavender was smiling, happy that her two friends had such a great relationship. Ron, Hermione noticed, was angry looking. But he quickly replaced it with a look of disgust. "Why did you have to do it in the common room. Ewwwww!,"exclaimed Ron, like a small girl.  
  
He and Lavender left the room, leaving the couple alone once more.  
  
"well, I'm heading to bed," said Hermione, standing up. "Do you have to?" said Harry, pulling her back onto the couch. " I want to talk to you about what you said this morning, when you apologized to me. Why did you do it?"  
  
Hermione tensed up, thinking of a good answer to his question. Harry felt her go tense and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Hermione, you better get up here. Your new cat is going haywire!," exclaimed Lavender. Reminding herself mentally to thank Lavender later, she kissed Harry on the cheek and climbed the stairs to bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Christmas time was always great. The wreaths were hung and the halls smelled of butterbeer. The ghosts went around singing their usual Christmas carols, passing through anyone who got in their way, sending the student through a chilly breeze of air.  
  
We find our trio of friends sitting at the Gryffindor table, Ron and Harry playing a game of chess, Hermione and Lavender watching as they talk about what gifts to give their parents and family. They and a few of the other students were staying at the school for break.  
  
The past months had gone smoothly. Harry hadn't mentioned Hermione's apology after that one night. He was afraid to, for he didn't know how she would respond. Ron had asked Lavender out and the couple had been happy, but Ron (Hermione couldn't help but notice) still had that mysterious look of jealousy and anger when he saw Harry and Hermione together. Hermione didn't say anything, though. She didn't want to give Ron the wrong impression.  
  
'Besides,' Hermione thought as she watched Ron's face when Harry checked him. 'He's happy. Lavender really loves him, and he loves her. Yes, he's happy.'  
  
She thought back on those last couple months at the school. She and Harry were as happy as ever. They were going to spend Christmas together. 'That should be nice,' she thought as Lavender went on talking about what to get her brother. 'Then why am I not happy?' she asked herself. Then she remembered Draco. He kept giving her longing and saddened looks when he passed Hermione, but they were quickly replaced with a blank face so that Harry and Ron wouldn't see. Draco and Hermione hadn't kissed each other since the first night at the castle. Hermione, though, would catch herself staring at Draco, longing for another one of his sweet, exciting kisses that would make her lips tingle for hours after. 'I love him, don't I?' she asked herself silently. 'No, Hermione,' she told herself. 'You are in love with Harry. You've loved him for years. He's everything you wanted in a guy.' 'Well so is Draco,' she thought, staring of into space.  
  
"Hermione?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Oh," cried Hermione, shaking herself out of her trance. "What, I'm sorry."  
  
"I asked if your mom liked elephants because I saw this nice rug for sale at Hogsmade that had elephants dancing and balancing monkeys on their trunks," said Lavender, pointing to her nose to help explain herself.  
  
Hermione realized that she couldn't think about anything right now, but about Christmas gifts and what she should give to Harry. "Checkmate!" yelled Ron, startling everyone at the table. "Congratulations!" hollered back Lavender, putting her arms around his shoulders, kissing him, making the two fall to the floor laughing in each other's arms. Hermione and Harry looked over the table to find the pair laughing hysterically, grabbing each other's hands to go find a secret place. As the two walked out of the room, Harry and Hermione decided that they should get going as well. Hermione helped Harry pick up the chess pieces and placed them in the container. The two grasped each other's hands and walked out of the hall, quietly, unlike Lavender and Ron. As they were passing the Slytherin table, Hermione saw Draco laughing with some of his friends. Like Harry and the rest, Draco and his group of friends stayed during the holidays as well. When the two passed, Draco looked up and made his face suddenly blank. He stared at Hermione longer than usual, and then started resuming his conversation with Goyle, but quieter and secretive then usual. Harry noticed that Hermione was hanging back a little and led her to the door a little quicker.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her, really concerned. "Yes," she smiled back, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Potter?" Professor McGonagall came up next to the two. "Yes, Professor?" answered Harry. "Your teammates wanted to speak to you about a new play for the game against Ravenclaw in January." "Thank you, Professor," replied Harry. As soon as McGonagall was out of sight, Harry kissed Hermione firmly. "Will you forgive me if I don't walk you to the common room just one night?" he asked, smiling at her. "Of course," she replied. "Now go, you of all people should know how impatient your team is, now go!" She pushed him as he ran down the corridor. As soon as he was out of sight, she turned the opposite direction and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Hermione heard a sharp noise behind her. She quickly turned around and ran into the person she didn't want to see the most. Draco looked at her with those cold dark eyes. He grasped her by her shoulders and placed his lips firmly on hers, filling her with warmth and comfort. She let him kiss her, giving up to his tight grip. Still kissing, Draco led her into an empty classroom, locking the door. The two found a couch in the classroom. Hermione was kissing Draco passionately, surprising him. He kissed even more lovingly and pulled her gently on top of him. The two clung to each other, getting into love even more. He placed his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. He began to work on taking his robe off, wrapping it around Hermione. She pulled him away.  
  
"So you do love me?" she asked him.  
  
He smiled and whispered in her ear, "Yes."  
  
They kissed even more. Then they broke apart. Hermione wanted to get back to her dormitory. "Wait," cried Draco. "Do you love me?" He pulled her closer. "Yes," she said, kissing him on the nose and exiting out of the classroom. Draco stood there stunned. Then he slowly walked back to his dormitory thinking that this was the best Christmas gift he had ever received. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Now I know what you are all thinking. How could Hermione ever do this to Harry, the one she has loved for so long? Well, that just builds the suspense up in the story. Tee Hee... *An evil grin spreads on her face.*  
Hermione woke up that morning at 5. She sat up and rubbed her head. She felt real groggy and her head hurt terribly. "What happened last night?," she asked herself. After a couple of moments, she gasped, put her hand to her mouth and hit herself on the head. "Oh my gosh! Did I actually do that??!! How could I do this? How could I of done this to Harry?! I love Harry! WHY???!!!!" She flopped back down on her bed. Hermione was also grateful that no one else was in the dormitory to hear her scream she smuggled in her pillow.  
  
Harry woke up in the Dormitory opposite of the girls. He looked outside at the beautiful snow. It had covered the school grounds totally that night and glistened in the sun that had just arose, splashing the sky with different shades of reds and oranges. "Beautiful," Harry whispered. "The perfect sunrise beginning the perfect day. No Dursleys, no loud students everywhere, just me and Hermione, on Christmas." He sighed and got out of bed. His feet connected with the cold stone floor, making him yelp. He grabbed his slippers and quickly slid them on his feet.  
  
His cry had woken up Ron. "Oh, sorry if I woke you, Ron. Happy Christmas." "You, too," replied Ron. "So," Ron said to Harry with a sly look on his face. "What are you and Hermione going to do today? Lavender and I are going on a picnic (her choice) and then we are going to see the Beetle Girls live, a new group Lavender likes."  
  
"Sounds like you are going to have fun," said Harry, smiling at his friend. "Here's your present." Harry tossed a bag to Ron. Ron seized it and opened it. It was a gift card for the Quidditch supplies store in Hogsmade. "Oh wow!," cried Ron. He looked up at his slightly rich friend.  
  
"Thanks a lot! Here's your gift. It's not as great as this but it's the best I could do." Ron passed him a package that was sticking up at odd angles. Harry grabbed it with difficulty and opened it.  
  
"Wow," said Harry, holding a gift that looked like it had been through a lawnmower. "What is it?," he asked, hoping he wouldn't offend his long time friend. "It's a portable back massager," Ron replied. Harry, not knowing how the odd contraption worked, gave Ron a strange glace showing his confusion.  
  
Ron got off the bed and walked over to Harry, grabbing the disfigured object. He put it on his shoulders. Harry was about to ask if it was broken when the thing melted and went down Ron's shirt, spreading his back with what looked like a blue gooze. Ron began to have a dazed look. "It feels great," he said. "Could put you right to sleep." He tapped the ooze three times and it hardened back up into the disarranged thing, sitting on his shoulders. Ron reached up and took it off, handing it to Harry.  
  
Harry took the thing and put it on his shoulders like Ron had done. All of a sudden, a cold fluid went down his back and started to move. Harry felt like he was in heaven as the goo massaged his back and shoulder muscles. Ron tapped the device for him and said, "Shouldn't you go wake up your love and give her her present?"  
  
Harry rubbed his shoulders, enjoying the feeling he was experiencing after the gooze massaged his back. "Ok, I'm going," he mumbled. He walked to the doorway. "Hey," Ron cried. "Aren't you going to give her her gift? No package or anything?" "Nope," Harry said with a smile. He walked out of the room leaving Ron very confused.  
  
Harry found Hermione carefully opening her packages, reading the cards she had received and admiring the gift she had just unwrapped. Harry stood in the doorway just watching and taking in her beauty. 'You are a lucky man,' Harry told himself. 'Very lucky.' He walked over to her bedside, startling her. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Happy Christmas." "Happy Christmas, love," Harry replied, sitting next to her and putting his arms around her.  
  
They kissed for the longest time, holding on to each other and enjoying each others company on the glorious morning. Later, Ron knocked on their door, telling them that they should get breakfast. Hermione and Harry split apart, grasped each others hands tightly and walked out to join Ron and Lavender.  
  
The group went down to the dinning hall, talking about the gifts they had gotten and what they were going to do that day. After Hermione had learned of what Ron and Lavender were going to do, she turned to Harry and asked, "Well, what are we going to do today?" "You'll see," Harry whispered in her ear, making her giggle from the tickle she had received from Harry's breath and gripping him around his middle as he wrapped his arms around hers.  
  
When they entered the hall, Professor Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Hagrid and ... "Professor Lupin!" Harry cried, rushing to his old Defense against the Dark Arts teacher in his third year. The teacher, looking much healthier then the last time Harry had seen him, greeted Harry with a hug that a father would give his son.  
  
After Lupin had received and given his greetings to the others, the group sat down for breakfast. It was a wonderful meal. The House Elves had overdone themselves. The meal included eggs, sausages, French toast, bacon, hash browns, and much more, filling the group up until they could eat no more. "So," Harry asked Lupin during their meal. "Why are you here?" "I'm helping to protect the school from Voldemort, of course," he replied. Half the table shuddered at the name but continued eating their food anyways without discussion. Harry left it at that, afraid that he would get on the bad side of people if the name of you-know-who was mentioned.  
  
After they were finished, Harry took a hold of Hermione and prepared to tell her what they were doing that day.  
  
Thanx for reading my fan fic guys! I really appreciate your support and comments. Please keep writing comments and keep reading. Be prepared for a story that you would never expect to read. Write me at Flower_gal12@yahoo.com. Thanx!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Well, Hermione," whispered Harry in her ear affectionately. "What would you like to do today?" The couple was heading towards the tower with the owls. Hermione had to send some letters off to her relatives, thanking them for their gifts. "Well, I thought that you had already planned today," she replied. "May I use Hedwig?" "Sure," answered Harry. "I have no one to write."  
  
While Hermione was tying her message to the owl's leg, Harry slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his head on her shoulder. She continued her work, sending the owl through the window. The pair stood there, watching the bird's wings reflecting the brilliant sunlight. Then, all at once, all the owls lifted themselves off of their perches, taking flight after Hedwig. The sight was wonderful, watching the birds leave and soar over the Dark Forest, searching for their meals.  
  
Not wanting to stay when the animals returned with their kills, Hermione urged Harry down the stairs towards the common room. Once there, the two gladly took up the couch, Hermione's head tucked comfortably under Harry's. "I asked Dumbledore if the students were allowed to go to Hogsmade today," Harry said, caressing Hermione's hair. "He agreed that we could, but he kept saying to be careful." "Why," asked Hermione, rethinking of going if Dumbledore thought it was dangerous. "He just said," replied Harry, no sense of fear in his steady voice, "that we should be cautious because of Voldemort." Hermione thought about this and concluded that she should trust her boyfriend's judgment. She nodded her head in agreement. "Well," said Harry, getting up slightly. "Knowing you, you probably need some time to get ready. Should we meet back here in, let's say, an hour?" "Plenty of time," answered Hermione, rising from the couch and sprinting up the stairs. Harry smiled after her and turned to get himself ready.  
  
When Harry entered the fifth year boy's dormitory, Ron was already there, looking at himself rather close to the mirror. He turned from his reflection to face Harry. "So," he said, grabbing his comb out of his trunk and returning to the mirror. "What are you and Hermione up to today?" Harry walked over to his side and slumped down on his bed, staring into space. "We are going to the village." Ron raised his eyebrows in approval and began to shave his chin. "Well, have fun," he replied, spreading the shaving lather over his face. "Lavender is over in her dormitory, prepping up. I recon Hermione is too?" Harry nodded and turned to the window, staring at the beautiful sun. The owls were coming back, dead mice hanging from their beaks. Seeing that reminded Harry of something. "Have you heard anything about Pettigrew from your dad?" Ron had told Harry that he had told his father of Scabber's true identity and asked to look for him. "None," replied Ron, flinching from the cut he had just received from his razor. Harry laughed as Ron cursed under his breath. "That's why I did mine last night."  
  
Meanwhile, over in the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Seeing the village would be great," exclaimed Lavender as she pinned up Hermione's hair. "Especially at this time of year," she continued. "Hogsmade at Christmas." Lavender briefly stopped pining the hair, only to stare off into space with a smile spreading on her face. She resumed her job of hair doing as Hermione starred into the mirror. "I heard what you and Ron are doing," Hermione said to Lavender. "Sounds like you are going to have fun as well." "Oh, yeah," returned Lavender. "A rock concert at Christmas, how romantic. Oh, well. It's still pretty cool." The two girls giggled and continued to try to make themselves look as good as possible to please their dates.  
  
An hour later, the couples met back in the common room. Together, the four looked slightly odd. Ron and Lavender were wearing clothes that were fit, for well. a rock concert. Harry had dressed in his best robes and his winter coat had been washed well. Hermione's hair was pinned up delicately, thanks to Lavender, and she was wearing an outfit fit for church with her winter coat over it.  
  
The group went down to the entrance hall, where many other students were waiting for carriages to carry them to their destinations. Among the students were Crabbe, Goyle, and, of course, Draco Malfoy. Draco grinned at the sight of Hermione, not forgetting their meeting last night and began to approach her. He stopped abruptly when he spotted Harry. He remembered that Hermione was still dating Harry and resumed his evil look and backed up slowly. Hermione noticed Draco and looked at him, afraid of what she would see. Even though he had replaced his smile with an emotionless line for a mouth, she could still see a glint of searching hope in his eye, staring at her, waiting to see what she would do. She gripped Harry's hand tightly as he led her to the carriage in front of them. Draco wasn't disappointed though. He knew that Hermione was now 'addicted' to him and would soon find her way into his arms. He grinned as her carriage went down the road towards the village and he stepped into the next carriage heading towards Hogsmade. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Harry and Hermione walked around Hogsmade, looking at all the marvelous shops. They stopped in almost all of them, buying things left and right, enjoying the day as it slowly passed.  
  
As the pair was looking in a wizard's jewelry store, where rings could possess the power to sing love songs or even give the bearer the ability to fly or turn invisible, Draco and his two goons were in the Zonko's across the street. While Gyole was screaming from the hole a sucker had just put in his tongue with Crabbe snickering behind him, Draco was staring at the lovesick couple. He winced when the two kissed gingerly and walked away, hand-in-hand. Draco wasn't worried, though. We knew by the end of the day, he would have her.  
  
Hermione was walking with Harry, seriously believing that she was the happiest girl in the world. He was handsome, nice, smart, and, best of all, hers. She looked at him, and the world seemed to pause right there. He was smiling, the breeze rustling his hair, the sun reflecting off his beautiful green eyes, and his wide grin spreading warmth to everyone who saw it. She squeezed his hand tighter and the pair walked on.  
  
They got to the 'haunted' Shrieking Shack. Now that the two knew the real ghosts didn't exist, they took the trail up into the house, something that Sirius had shown them during his last visit. They crawled into the dusty place, coughing and sputtering, but smiling. Taking each other's hand, they led one another to the up stairs bedroom. When they got there, a rush of memories came pouring into them. There was blood stains on the floor where Ron had been laying that night. There was a dent made in the side wall, where the trio, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, had blown Professor Snape back. The bed's sheets were in shreds, but comfortable enough to lie on.  
  
Hermione went over to the bed and smoothed out what was left of the sheets. She looked over at Harry and motioned him to come to the bed, smiling. Harry, knowing what to expect, walked over to Hermione. She began to slide his coat over his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. She grabbed his collar and slowly pulled him down, kissing him with all she was worth. This went on for a while, but they didn't get as far as the shirts.  
  
The two jumped apart when the door to the bedroom was forced open. In stepped Crabbe and Goyle with You-Know-Who right behind them, Malfoy. Malfoy smirked when he saw the two reaching for their clothes and pulling them back on. "What the hell are you doing here???" Harry hollered. Malfoy answered. 


	8. Chapter 8

(((Sorry I haven't been on in sooooooooooo long, guys. A lot has happened so I couldn't get on and write. But here you go. Let's just say I had a J.K. Rowling moment (No offense to her cause she's a great writer). If you wanna see what I have been doing lately, I was writing other stuffs ( 2c276895&threadid=5391,  
  
c276895&threadid=5631 I've also gotten a little cleaner in my writings.)))  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Harry, poor Harry," began Draco. A large grin was protruding from his face. Hermione realized what he was going to do. "Harry," she started, looking at Harry's confused and angry expression. "Something made me do it. I didn't realize until the last moment, and then it was too late. Please, forgive me. I will always love you more than anything, I promise."  
  
Harry was beginning to become extremely confused at his girlfriend's and enemies comments. "Let's just say she did something that was very naughty," Draco commented. You could tell he was enjoying the tension in the room. "What are you talking about, Draco," said Harry, becoming angry that no one would get to the point. "Hermione just had a small affair with me, someone other than you, almighty Potter, the Potter that everyone just loves and can't get angry with, Potter the Saint, the Potter that loves the only one girl that he know would EVER betray him," Draco said, really enjoying the look of anger and despair forming on Harry's face. Harry looked at Hermione. She was sitting at the far corner of the bed, her arms wrapped around her legs, hiding her face from view.  
  
'How could she?' thought Harry. 'Of all the years I have ever known Hermione, this is the one thing I knew she would never do.' Then a voice in the back of his head whispered, 'But she did it, Harry. Admit it, you hate her now. You will throw her out of your life forever. Forget about the future you planned together. Forget about how much you loved her. All that is gone now. She betrayed you. She betrayed you.'  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry. His head was low, but she could see the frustration on his face. She despised that Malfoy. She could just smash his head with her wand, turn him into a toad, pin him in the hot road, and just watch him fry. Hermione looked at Malfoy. He was pointing his wand at Harry without Harry seeing it. Draco's eyes were closed and he was whispering "She betrayed you. She betrayed you.". He was obviously enchanting Harry's thoughts to make him throw her out of his life and think of her as nothing but trash on the streets.  
  
Hermione lunged to Draco, gripping his wand and sending it flying out the window. She got him to the floor and punched him as hard as she could. That was all she could get because then Goyle grabbed her by her hair, sending pain through her scalp, letting Malfoy escape. Crabbe, the strongest of the three, grabbed her and threw her over his shoulders, and began to bed her back backwards, causing pain that Hermione had ever felt before. She tried to scream, but Crabbe had one of his arms around her neck, choking her at the same time. When she was about to faint, she heard a loud holler and saw Draco come into view. He was clutching his belly and dropping to the floor. Harry came and picked him up. He threw him into Goyle, who was coming to try and help his friend. Hermione could see the fury on Harry's face. Harry came in front of Crabbe, who hadn't realized that his other two companions were injured. Crabbe's front was exposed so Harry took his chance and hit Crabbe as hard as he could in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into the wall. Hermione had been released before Crabbe had hit the wall and was now trying to get up. She was in terrible pain and it was very hard to even sit up. Harry walked over and picked her up as if she was a feather and carried her out of the room. While going out of the room, she could just barely make out the faint forms of Draco and his goons, curled in pain on the floor before she herself passed out. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Hermione woke up in the hospital wing at the school. It took her a couple moments to realize where she was and what had happened. When she remembered the recent events, she wished that she hadn't woken up. Lavender and Ron entered the room. "Hi," said Lavender. "Feeling any better? We heard what had happened." She looked over to three beds on the far wall. There laid Draco and his goons. Lavender told her that Harry hadn't talked to anyone since the incident, not even Ron. Ron hadn't spoken to Hermione yet. He was standing behind Lavender, not looking at Hermione. She expected he would be angry. Harry was his best friend.  
  
"Ron," said Hermione. "Are you angry at me?" Ron looked up at her. He looked lie he hadn't slept for days and his clothes were all dirty and wrinkled. He walked over to Hermione and looked over her. Hermione looked at herself as well. She had bruises everywhere and her back was in lots of pain. Ron all of a sudden put his arms around her and hugged her for a long time. "Malfoy told Dumbledore what was going on. Malfoy was hypnotizing you, even though you had a small wanting for him. He made the wanting more and more until he got you hooked, that bloody jerk." When he got back up, tears were on the rim of his eyes. "Does Harry know?," she asked. Ron looked at her and said, "Yea, but he doesn't want to talk about it."  
  
Before Hermione could reply, Harry walked in. He looked just as bad as Ron did. Ron and Lavender walked out leaving the two to talk. Harry grabbed a chair and sat next to Hermione. He was silent for a while, looking at his hands and the floor. "Harry?" Hermione asked. He looked up at her, eyes blood-shot and large. "Are you ok," she asked. "Just a couple of scratches and bruises, nothing major," he replied. "How about you?" "I'll live," she said. "Do you forgive me?" Harry looked at her and smiled. "Of course I do." He lightly lifted her chin and kissed her gently. After a while, Nurse Pomfrey shooed Harry out and he left. Hermione was so glad that he forgave her and still loved her. She didn't know what she would do without him.  
  
When Madame Pomfrey left, Hermione sat up and began to stretch. She was sore all over and aching. She heard a groan from her left and saw Draco awake. He looked over at her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just loved you so much and was angry that Potter had you and I couldn't." He looked away not wanting to see Hermione's look. Hermione wasn't sure what to think. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
School was almost over. The air was turning warm and inviting more and more students onto the grounds. Today, almost half the school was outside, enjoying the sun and studying for their end of school exams.  
Harry and Hermione were beside the lake, watching the calm wind blow ripples in the glassy lake. Hermione put her head on Harry's chest, gripping his hand and smiling. The two were still together, but are more cautious of Malfoy and his two dummies. The three Slytherins had landed themselves in 3 week detentions and were not allowed to have they're wands out unless they were in class.  
As Harry sighed, his chest rising and falling steadily, Hermione thought about what was going to happen to their relationship over the summer. Harry was sure to go back to the muggles and she would go and see her parents and such. Just the other day, Hermione had received a letter from her parents saying that she was going to go to summer school this summer. Of course, it was a muggle school. Her parents wanted her to learn the muggle way in addition to the magical way. She wouldn't be able to see Harry at all during the summer. Angry at them, Hermione tried to talk to her parents, tried to get them to change their minds, but no go.  
The two watched as the soft wind blew on the calm lake, causing ripples to spread to all the sides of the lake. Harry and Hermione linked their fingers together and smiled as the wind blew around them. Both had studied last night and thought that they deserved a break. Hermione laughed as she watched Ron chase Lavender playfully. They, too, had studied last night, and now were running around the lake, receiving angry glances from their classmates. Others were under trees and pouring over open books. They obviously didn't want to be bothered.  
"Hermione?" Harry asked, tilting her head up. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled and replied, "I love you, too, Harry." They were just about to kiss when they heard a low grunting behind them. "Emm," Hagrid began behind the pair, interrupting their romance. Harry and Hermione turned around and grinned at Hagrid as he sat down in the grass with a soft *thump*. "What's going on Hagrid?" Harry said, letting go of Hermione and began to sit with his legs crossed. Hermione understood the hint and pulled her knees to her chest, looking completely innocent. The two had been told no romance in the presence of others.  
"Well," Hagrid continued, scratching his large, coarse beard. "Dumbledore thinks that You-Know-Who is gonna do som'ting before ye return to them muggles." He looked around, making sure that no one was overhearing their conversation. Lowering his voice a bit, Hagrid continued. "Lupin, as ye already knows is 'ere." Lowering his voice even more, he said, "So is 'nuffles." Harry understood immediately what Hagrid meant. Snuffles was the name they were supposed to use when talking about Sirius. "Where is he?" Harry asked, his voice just as low. "He's up in Dumbledore's office," Hagrid replied, preparing to leave. "The password is Pompla." Hagrid stood up and casually walked back to his cabin.  
Harry and Hermione quickly walked towards the castle. 


End file.
